


Looking up/Looking down

by guruguru_cutie



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guruguru_cutie/pseuds/guruguru_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A subtle and slight doofcest with a kiss. I think he likes me, thus I like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking up

So far I had not succeeded in conquering the Tri-State Area. It was obvious that I would need more help from someone as powerful as me.

...That was the idea behind the other dimension-inator.

Well, visiting this dimension was a full of surprise. The other dimension me was simply a winner. He had the Tri-State area. He had defeated Perry the Platypus and turned him into a loyal borg. With his robot army, Nothing would stand in his way.

I felt rather ashamed of myself, comparing him with me, but I thought again. He was going to be my ally and we would go taking over the Tri-State area together! There was nothing wrong with having a strong ally.

So I started making the other other Dimensionator which would bring him to my dimension. Well, I also hoped making the inator successfully would impress him much, and prove my greatness.

Maybe I was not so good at conquering the Tri-State area, but I was confident in my inater making. Every day, a new inator. That was not bad. And this inator was no exception. I could assemble it in my record time!

With my inator completed, I hoped to see how impress the other dimension me was. He was looking into the inator with his one eye. It was hard to see his expression for he had one less eye. He was harder to read than Perry the Platypus.

I got nervous. I really wanted to know if he liked it or not. I observed him seriously.

He was wearing an eyepatch with a scar. I could not figure out why the scar was over his eyepatch. One of his eye was unfortunately in the pouch. His hair style was more tidy and intimidating - almost like insects antennas. He wore the beard that I wished to have.

I suddenly realized even his posture was actually different. He just looked taller and more confident. I did not notice that when we sang the song together! His strong shoulders. No sloppy fatty stomach which I managed to hide under my turtle neck. Argh. 

“Why are you staring me?” said the other dimension me. I felt so inadequate comparing him with me. I just wanted to change the topic.

“Nothing.” So I said, I put my eyes away from him.

Well, he did not allow my escape.

“I said, why are you staring me?” He insisted.

He was so straightforward and forceful. I wished I could be like that.

“Well, um… I just want to be like you.” Words slipped from my lips. Oops.

He might have found that amusing. He laughed and said, “No surprise. I’m so powerful and great.”

His confidence and power were showing. On the other hand, I felt I was getting smaller...

“Why not you try harder to be like me?” He smiled.

“To be like you…” I thought about that. The other dimension me was me after all. But that seemed to be so hard for me. It was beyond my reach. I simply COULD not be…

Then I noticed he was getting closer to me. Well, his face was already almost too near. I did not know why. I could not say a thing. I could not move.

He did not stop his advance, and I found his lips on my…lips? I just froze. I had no words.

After some moment, his lips parted from me. Well, they were…warm, I thought.

This and his smile made me sure that he liked me. He liked me. He approved of me. It was very heart warming to know people like him liked me. It felt so good to be liked.

“Oh…Well… The other other dimensioninator is ready. Would you give it a go?” I said, still blushing from the incident. I was so moved by his action, and I hoped to give him something back. The inator was what I could do for him. So I talked about it.

Well…

It was unfortunate that the inator did not work. His expression fell back to disappointment.

I was sent to the road of doom, and I thought back…I failed him with the inator. What else could I do for him?

I thought of him. The warmth he gave me. The I recalled the sadness he hided inside him.

He was so paranoid that he got so scared of normal cute platypuses. He had a trust issue as well. But I understood - it was because losing the Choo Choo was so heartbreaking. Even my sad ballooney story had some time to say goodbye with him. He did not have that time. That would have left him the deep scar in his heart.

Wait. The Choo Choo. I had never lost mine. So I knew what I could do this day.

When I returned to my dimension, I rushed to my home. I could find my Choo Choo and I could hand it to him It filled his hole in his heart.

Evil melted. I was happy that I could do this successfully. I could make him happy, and that made me happy as well.

I thought of giving him back my kiss, but it was not appropriate in front of the children.

He went back to his dimension, then OWCA caught me for no valid reason, then…

\---

It was strange, but I could not remember what I had done the day before. But I was feeling great. I felt the day was going to be great. I felt like I could be nice and make myself happy today.

It was without any scientific reasoning, but I was sure that I was right.


	2. Looking down

I began to think that I had overrated the other dimension me. Why couldn’t he see Perry the Platypus pretending to be a pet platypus? That was really stupid of him.

Anyway, I still had a hope in the other dimensionator. With that I’d be the ruler of Six State area! That would double the greatness!

Then I noticed he seemed to be slacking his work. He stopped his work, and stood there just looking at me.

I did not allow a lazy person in my Tri State area. So I poked at him, saying what’s wrong with him.

He just said “Nothing.” That meant he had major trouble. I asked him again, forcing him to answer this time.

His answer was unexpected. Well, not really unexpected, considering how great I was. He told me he wanted to be like me! And I knew he was just admiring me. That was very common, still flattering. I just wished he’d really be like me, as skilled and powerful as I was.

So I encouraged him to be like me, but he was still shy and nervous. That made me feel like…to challenge him a bit.

I got closer to him. He started blushing. Ah, I found that very funny.

I got even closer. He did not move, yet the air was getting tense. His lips got pursed.

It was a whim that I stole his pursed lips.

His eyes opened larger. He was obviously shocked, yet not moving away from me. So I got convinced that he did like me very much.

It was really amusing to see him start talking something else not daring to talk about my action.

Well.

I did think of the possibility that he was actually smart, but I finally learned that was not in case. The inator did not work initially. In the end, the boys, not him, fixed it.

With the working inator, I had no further use of him. So I decided to execute him, leaving no loose end. Even though he liked me, I did not need him.

He did escape from the doom, yet I thought he would be harmless than a normal not-doing-much platypus.

Anyway the other dimension I went to into with the other dimension inator was a piece of cake with my army of robots. It was so easy that I questioned the other dimension me’s skills again...until they stood in my way again.

Curse the boys and their inventions and the platypus!

I was forced to use my last trick up my sleeve. As I tried to punch them with my giant robot for final attack, he returned. Argh, the useless one, I thought - but I did notice quickly what was in his hands.

Choo Choo! It was my precious Choo Choo!

He gave his Choo choo to me! Choo Choo and I were finally together again!

\---

Well, after that, I was sent to prison, but I did not mind. I was with my Choo Choo again.

As I spent time with Choo Choo, I thought of him. I had missed the opportunity to thank him. He liked me so much as giving his previous Choo Choo to me. What I gave him back in return - was nothing. What a jerk I had been!

When I’d meet him again, then I would be nicer. That thought filled me with warmth.


End file.
